<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Hurt me" by JosieCarioca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272935">"Hurt me"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieCarioca/pseuds/JosieCarioca'>JosieCarioca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2021 Valentine's Day Lemonade Special [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light Dom/sub, Naughtiness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shoe Kink, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieCarioca/pseuds/JosieCarioca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First story of the "Valentine´s Day naughty request special" on my tumblr. </p><p>Prompt: Shoe worship.</p><p>"It did something to him, that sound.<br/>He could close his eyes, and just listen to that sound. He could close his eyes and see right before him, clear as day, the way she walked in those bloody impossible heels, smooth and catlike, as comfortable as if she was barefoot. </p><p>It did something to him, that sound. It made him imagine things. It made him want things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus snape / Evelyn Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2021 Valentine's Day Lemonade Special [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Hurt me"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <b>Prompt: shoe worship</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Sent by: Snapecentric</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Location: a high rise hotel, somewhere</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The sounds of the city below were barely more than a whisper.</p><p class="western">Severus opened the blinds, letting the rose tinted light flood the room. Getting a room in the top floor had been a good idea, he thought, gazing at the purple-pink sky that stretched lazily over the mess of cars and lights on the street below.</p><p class="western">He looked over his shoulder. Evelyn´s heels were clicking nicely over the wooden floors as she inspected the room. The last rays of the sun as it plunged behind the horizon fell upon the whisps of hair that fell on the back of her neck, around the curve of her buttocks, swaying slowly under the the blush rose of her dress as she moved around, slow and cat-like.</p><p class="western">He leaned against the window frame, kicking his shoes off and watching the light and shadow caress the expanse of her exposed back, drawing luminous arabesques on her skin. He listened to her steps. Finallyn she found the remote for the stereo and Charlie Parker filled the room right along with the rosiness of the afternoon outside, and the city bellow whispered sweeter and more quietly.</p><p class="western">She turned to him, and the sun poured liquid gold into her eyes. Evelyn was a sort of crepuscular creature, he thought to himself. Something in her seemed to awake when the afternoon died slowly, when the sun wilted, and the sky bloomed in soft, dreamy rose. Severus watched as she closed her eyes, listening to the music, he body swaying ever só slightly. He poured two glasses of whatever whisky room service had brought them, and walked up to her.</p><p class="western">When he touched the icy cold glass to her back a droplet ran down the warmth of her skin, disappearing into her dress. Her honeyned laughter floated above the music, as she turned to him. Her eyes never left his as she got the glass from his hand and drank.</p><p class="western">Those eyes would be the end of him.</p><p class="western">He lips tasted of alcohol. He could feel the ice crushed between her teeth, melting into his mouth, her tongue hot and cold against his. Her hand on the back of his neck was demanding, pulling him in, refusing to let him break for air. Not that he would. </p><p class="western">“Unzip me?” she rasped.</p><p class="western">Severus reached around her and ziper came down slowly, as so did the dress, sliding over shoulders, arms, waist...till it was nothing but a heap of fabric at her feet. Music filled the air around them, low sensuous notes dancing around the fragile, golden half-light. She hooked a finger on the waist of his trousers, pulling him to her, pressing her bare skin against the fabric of his shirt. Severus shivered when her still icy cold lips pressed against his throat. Then the teeth.</p><p class="western">He was dazed as she got his now empty glass from his hand and stepped out of the puddle of rose musseline gathered at her feet to walk away slowly to the table. The heels clicking on the floor to the rhythm of the sway of her hips.</p><p class="western">It did something to him, that sound.</p><p class="western">He could close his eyes, and just listen to that sound. He could close his eyes and see right before him, clear as day, the way she walked in those bloody impossible heels, smooth and catlike, as comfortable as if she was barefoot. He could see the muscles of her thighs, those powerful thighs, taut over supple skin, the lush curve of her hips as they swayed, like a dance that needed no music. It did something to him, that sound. It made him imagine things. It made him want things.</p><p class="western">Evelyn sat on the white ottoman at the foot of the bed. The rose light from the twilight was thick around her, like a veil, falling all over her skin, bare under the pastel peach lace. Her golden eyes had gone dark, looking up at him through heavy lashes.</p><p class="western">Those eyes...</p><p class="western">Evelyn held his gaze as her fingers slid down her legs, those dizzyingly long legs, over the near invisible sheen of the skin-colored stockings, down to the beige shoe, that impossibly high heeled court shoe. Severus breath hitched.</p><p class="western">“Keep them on.”</p><p class="western">“Really?”</p><p class="western">“Yes. The stockings too.”</p><p class="western">“I thought you hated them” she smiled, victorious.</p><p class="western">“I do,”</p><p class="western">“Monstrosities, you called them.” she raised a foot, offering the shoe to his critical examination. It <b>was</b> a monstrosity. The five inch hee curved her foot in such an unnatural way, it could only be painful. But the curve of her foot ran so gracefully into the curve of her calf, Severus could only think about how much he wanted to kiss his way up her leg till he drowned between her thighs. Yes, he hated those shoes, but his body had a bloody pavlovian reaction to them, from the way they made her feet look to the noise they made as she walked his floors.</p><p class="western">Severus took a step forward. The ball of her foot rested lightly against his chest. Evelyn tilted her head just slightly, probably wondering just what she wanted to do with him. With a smile she pushed her foot slightly up, so the fine tip of the shoe rested against one of the buttons of his shirt.</p><p class="western">He ran the tips of his fingers along her calves, just to make her squirm. Her head fell backwards, the rich mane of brown hair tumbling about her shoulders and over the whiteness of the bed. The night fell outside, casting deepe shadows along the valeys and hills of her breasts and belly.</p><p class="western">She looked up at him again and pressed her foot, harder this time, enough for him to feel the heel pushed into his flesh.</p><p class="western">“Off with the shirt.” she demanded.</p><p class="western">Severus obeyed.</p><p class="western">He remembered the first time she had told him the heels made her feet more powerful, more in control. Severus had found it to be a silly notion then. He knew better now. The heels really did add a certain je ne sais quoi to the already circean power she had over him.</p><p class="western">As the shirt came off, her foot slid down past his stomach, ghosting over his crotch and down his leg, then up again. It rose between his legs, until the pointy tip of the shoe came to rest right against his perineum, pressing through the fabric of his trousers.</p><p class="western">Her eyes left his to travel down, and a satisfied smile crept upon her lips as she found him achingly hard.</p><p class="western">“Let's get rid of the trousers as well, shall we?”</p><p class="western">Evelyn bit her lip as the buckle of his belt came undone. Severus stripped down to his boxers and stepped out of his trousers, waiting for the next comand. She looked him up and down, crossing her legs, an impatient foot tapping slightly on the floor.</p><p class="western">“On your knees.”</p><p class="western">Severus smirked. Cheeky thing she was. So petulant in her come-fuck-me shoes. She knew he would always do whatever she asked him to. She knew she had him wrapped around her finger.</p><p class="western">She uncrossed her legs, slowly, purposefully, then up came her foot again, now pressing against his bare skin. Down his stomach, down his crotch.</p><p class="western">She pressed her foot against his cock, ever so slightly. Severus groaned, keenly aware of the slight press of trh sharp stilleto heel on his balls. There wasn´t a conscious comand of his brain to his limbs as his hips started to move on their own accord.</p><p class="western">“I could hurt you...” she let out</p><p class="western">“Do it.”</p><p class="western">Evelyn pushed her foot down. Severus trembled, the pressure on his cock almost paiful. He held her foot in place by the ankle, and grinded against it, as if it would give him any relief. He wasn't proud to admit he could cum like this. She could make him cum just.like.this.</p><p class="western">“I can tell how much you hate my shoes.” she taunted. He didn´t care. He didn´t give a single, solitary fuck.</p><p class="western">Severus closed his eyes and flung his head back, not caring how pathetic he looked, on his knees, stripped down to his underwear, grinding his crotch on Evelyn´s foot.</p><p class="western">He just needed release.</p><p class="western">But she wouldn´t give it to him that easy. He felt the pressure on his cock ease.</p><p class="western">Evelyn was sitting prettily on the ottoman, looking down at him, pleased with the sight of him at her feet.</p><p class="western">“Come here...” she cooed, parting her legs slightly. Severus crawled between her thighs, and she leaned in for a kiss, running her fingers through his hair soothingly. He relaxed into it, sliding his hands down her hips, over the sides of her legs, down to her feet.</p><p class="western">Evelyn released his mouth and leaned back again, as he hooked his hand on the curve of her foot and pulled it up. Looking like she was thoroughly enjoying herself, she let his pull her leg up and bring her high heeled foot to his lips,</p><p class="western">Severus made sure to look at her, deep into her eyes, as he kissed the side of her shoe, and moved up the leg. Yes, she was in charge, and he would do anything she wanted him to, but he'd be damned if he wasn´t going to make her moan.</p><p class="western">And moan she did, oh so beautifuly. She laid back as he nipped at the inside of her thighs. Her petulance was melted away when he pulled her knickers off, sliding them up her raised legs. All her comands silenced as he pressed his weight down on her, folding her about the waist, pressing his still covered erection against her sex.</p><p class="western">But if there was one thing he had learned about Evelyn over the time they'd been together, was that she never really lost the upper hand over him.</p><p class="western">The sharp stilettos pressed on his shoulders, hard.</p><p class="western">“I could hurt you...” she repeated, breathless. He had forgotten for a moment, but she was glad to remind him exactly who was in charge now. “You know that if you want to fuck me, you'll have to earn it.”</p><p class="western">Severus let her push down with her feet, meekly. Back on the floor her went, under her heel.</p><p class="western">She tasted sweet as sin, warm honey on his tongue. Wet slick over his lips, dripping down his chin mixed in his saliva. He could could die happy knelt between her legs, drinking in her pleasure like a fine glass of scotch.</p><p class="western">“Sev...” she moaned</p><p class="western">Severus hummed a wordless answer against her.</p><p class="western">“Holy mother of...just fuck me already...” she hissed, nearly tipping over the edge.</p><p class="western">“Can I?” Severus teased, taking his time to pull himself out of his boxers.</p><p class="western">She reached down, pulling him up by the hair and crushing her lips onto his, hungry and rough. Severus pulled her up, off grom the ottoman and onto the bed, then knelt over her, one knee by each side of her body, before sinking into her, slow, enjoying the feeling of her heat engulfing his cock.</p><p class="western">Sheathed inside of her, he paused, waiting for the next command.</p><p class="western">“Move.” she ordered, eyes heavy with raw need, the tip of her heels digging hard into his flesh. Severus' fingers ghosted over her feet, along the beige suede, along the curve, feling the shape of them as she pressed them on him.</p><p class="western">“Hurt me.” he whispered.</p><p class="western">She dug her heels into him till it hurt, and he finally moved. He slammed his hips into hers, again and again, leaning in over her as she rasped feverishly on his ear, demanding he go faster, harder, her shoes digging on his flesh. He pushed inside of her, rutting, pressing down as her feet pressed up into him.</p><p class="western">Severus fucked her hard, fast, obediently, one hand supporting his weight while the other trailed the shape of her foot, of that bloody monstrous high heel pushing back and stomping on him, pressing and twisting on the terse flesh of his thighs, as his cock in and out of her, Evelyn's her teeth sank into his neck.</p><p class="western">He fucked her with wild abandon as the night fell upon them, as the room went dark and the music stopped, leaving only the whisper of the city outside, the sound of moans and the hard slap of skin on skin to lull them into their climax.</p><p class="western">“Hurt me...”</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>